


Welcome to CatCo

by Shipitlikeasteamboat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Carter - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipitlikeasteamboat/pseuds/Shipitlikeasteamboat
Summary: Kara at CatCo to interview for a new job when she's met with the most adorable welcoming committee.





	Welcome to CatCo

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had since Supercat Week and the baby Carter day. I know it's really, really late. My bad.

Kara was running late.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence but it always made her nervous. She blamed it on being 20 years late arriving on her new planet.

But today was especially important. Today she had a job interview with Cat Grant to be the head of her art department. Cat has been trying to poach her from the Daily Planet since she started and since they just hired James Olsen back she's ready for a change of scenery. Apparently the wonder boy couldn’t cut it working for the Queen of All Media and wanted to come “home.”

There's only so much she can take when working with a perfectionist who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend. Especially after being the one in control by herself for a whole year. Why Perry decided it was a good idea to hire James back was beyond her but she bet it had something to do with Clark asking.

Clark was always there for his best friend and no one could say no to his puppy dog eyes. Kara was half convinced that’s how he caught most of his criminals. He just looked at them with those big, sad, disappointed eyes and they turned themselves in. 

So when Cat made another offer to Kara at the Gala last week, she took it. It had been worth it to watch Cat's reaction and the shock of her agreement settle on her face. Even more amusing had been when Cat slid up to Lois to tell her the news and even though her cousin-in-law knew she had been thinking of taking a new job, the thought of her going to 'The Dark Side' was impossible and Lois ended up being speechless for five full minutes. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t laughed out loud. 

That alone probably guaranteed her the position. Cat loved nothing more than riling her old rival up. Even if this didn't work out she had other options. She was a well known artist in her own right, but she was also a social creature and liked the working environment of having other people close by and her alien physiology meant she needed less sleep so she still had free time to work on her personal projects. And maybe National City could use it’s own Superhero. It did get tiring flying there all the time anyway.

Now here she was, stepping off the elevator at CatCo in National City, ready to start a new chapter.

So imagine her surprise when not two steps off the elevator and a tiny force crashes in to her legs. She looks down only to see dark curls running to hind behind her legs. There is a frantic woman running towards her yelling what she imagine’s is the little boy’s name. 

“Carter! Come on, buddy. Your mom will only be a few more minutes.” The pleading didn’t seem to appeal to the young boy at all. He continued to hide his face in the back of Kara’s legs as if she provide all the safety he could need.   
Gently removing the boys hands Kara takes a step forward and then turns to speak with him. 

“Hey little guy. My name’s Kara. What’s yours?”

Blue eyes lock on hers giving a very appraising look for someone who can’t be older then 4. 

It takes all her superhearing to hear the small ‘Carter’ that comes out. 

“Alright. It’s nice to meet you Carter. Now I know this might seem silly but I need my legs so I can go to an interview so you won’t be able to hide there for maybe thirty minutes. Can I help you find somewhere else to go until your mom is free?”

He stares at her for almost a full minute before nodding his head. Kara can see what she assumes is his nanny out goggle at her out of the corner of her eye. 

Looking back at Carter she asks him if it’s okay if she picks him up. Letting him take his time since she is such a stranger. When she fully stands she finally turns to the girl about her age that looks beyond stressed and shocked at what just happened. 

She walks over and introduces herself. 

“Hey. I’m Kara. Is there somewhere in particular you’d like me to take him for you?”

She’s so glad she knows Cat well enough that she’ll be given lee-way enough to explain why she was so late. 

“Kara? Oh you’re Miss Danvers! Miss Grant is waiting for you. Sorry, I’m Jessica, her assistant. I’m just watching Carter for her since her nanny had an emergency and you’re her last meeting of the day.” 

“Then it looks like we’re heading the same way.” Kara tries to smile and laugh off her surprise. She knew Cat professionally but knew almost nothing about her private life. The boys judging eyes make sense now. 

The other girl jumps slightly before practically running to where Kara assumes is Cat’s office. 

She can feel the stares of all the employees around her as the watch her walk through them carrying Cat Grant’s son. It’s probably not a common sight to see him at all, let alone with a complete stranger. 

They end up in front of a large office with the wall made of glass and Kara can see Cat pacing around yelling at someone on the phone. The media mogul seems to stop suddenly and stare, speechless as she turns and sees Kara standing outside her door holding her son. 

The taller blonde gives a small chuckle and a slight wave and looks down to see Carter beaming and wiggling to free both hands to wave as well. 

Cat ends the call immediately and walks towards them. 

“Well, well, Danvers. Playing babysitter are we? Things at The Planet so bad that you’re that desperate?” 

Kara laughs again, even if it does ring a bit true. 

“Sorry to disappoint Grant but this is only temporary. He ran into me as I was coming in. Quite the welcoming committee if you ask me. You should think about hiring him full time.” 

All of the eyes that were averted when Cat come out of her office are back on them in full force as the older woman laughs out loud at her response. Even Kara is a little shocked by it. 

“I don’t think I can afford him. His demands for chocolate milk can get a little ridiculous. You, on the other hand, I think I can afford. Come in my office and let’s talk about your new job.” 

Keeping the little boy in her arms Kara walks in and sits down on the couch beside Cat. Her new friend immediately crawls over to his mother and curls up in her lap. 

Before she can even say something Cat is jumping right in. 

“Alright. So how serious are you about this? Because I think you could help me make my fabulous magazine even better and help improve my art department over all but if this just to make Perry regret his actions I’m fine playing along. Although you flying here so soon for an interview seems to be a notch in my favor.”

Startling at the bluntness Kara takes a moment to organize her thoughts. 

“I’m serious about the job. I love working at The Planet and it’s been great working close to Clark and even Lois but I’m ready to see what I can do away from them. I feel it’s time to see if I can really make it on my own.”

She looks at Cat judging how much to say. 

“And it wouldn’t hurt if I can prove that I can do the job that sent the great Jimmy Olsen running home with his tail-tucked.”

The smirk on the other woman’s face is nothing less than feline. Sometimes it’s such a shame that Cat hates the cat puns because they usually fit so perfectly. 

Whatever else was going to be said is lost as Carter moves away from his mother and back to Kara. It’s hard to say who is more surprised by this. 

“Mama,” the boy says, staring at his mother from his new favorite seat. “Can I have some mmms? Please?”

Looking at the boy in her lap Kara has no idea how Cat could ever say no to that adorable, pleading face. A quick glance at his mother tells Kara that it’s just as difficult as she thinks it would be. 

“Carter, you know we’re about to go home and have dinner. Maybe you can have some M&M’s afterward.” 

For a brief moment it looks like he’s going to protest, a glisten of tears in his eyes, but then he surprises both woman again as he asks if Kara can join them for dinner. 

It’s almost a full minute before either can respond. 

“Carter,” the older blonde starts only cut herself off. Her precious boy never takes to anyone this way. He doesn’t even let his nanny hold him like Kara is. She risks a glance at her hopefully newest employee. 

What she sees makes her decision easy. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself.”

Kara looks down only to be on the receiving end of that incredible pout from before. 

“Wanna come over for dinner? And have some M&M’s?”

It’s just as devastating as she thought it would be. She doesn’t want to say no but she looks at Cat to make sure it really is okay and it relieved when she gets a nod of acceptance because there’s no way should have been able to deny the kid. 

“Of course! I love dinner. And M&M’s!”

“And on that note,” Cat says as she stands about to reach for Carter but he turns around and grasps on to Kara’s neck as she stands up as well. “Let’s head out. Kara, we can talk more about the details later. But for now let me welcome you to CatCo.” 

The blinding smile she gets in return makes her heart race but she keeps her composure as she grabs her purse and starts barking orders at her assistant. She ignores the looks from her employees as Kara follows her out, still holding Carter, listening intently as the boy jabbers away about his favorite color M&M’s. 

There’s an unnatural silence that Kara notices immediately as she steps on the elevator with Cat. Knowing the woman well enough she imagines it’s not something that happens often (if ever if the reactions around her are anything to go buy). 

She doesn’t hear anything else until right as the door’s are closing and she think’s it’s the guy that was sitting outside Cat’s office who says what she’s thinking. 

“This should be interesting.”


End file.
